


Batman Vs Superman: Dawn of the Snowballs

by Stonathanstans



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Man of Steel (2013)
Genre: M/M, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 18:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5637418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stonathanstans/pseuds/Stonathanstans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small drabble sent to me on tumblr, Snowball fights and hot cocoa</p>
            </blockquote>





	Batman Vs Superman: Dawn of the Snowballs

The snowball came from inside the house, inside. At first Bruce thought that Clark had lost his mind and went outside and bought some inside. So he ignored it at first, continuing to fix the hot cocoa for them. The second one came, hitting him across the head and that’s when he thought that maybe Clark wasn’t going all the way outside to bring snow back in. He drops the cocoa, and heads into the living room. His eyes go wide when he sees Clark hovering, using his ice breath to create snowballs. 

“This isn’t fair.” Bruce smiles ducking out of the way just in time as the next one comes towards him. 

“Well you didn’t want to go outside.” Clark responds, he makes a few more, tossing some to Bruce. 

“The cocoa will get cold if we do this.” Bruce deadpans. 

“I can always heat it up.” 

Bruce throws one, missing Clark and that’s how it begins. fifteen minutes of this and Clark wins. 

“You cheated.” Bruce says sipping on the cocoa. 

“Maybe.” Clark kisses him on the cheek. 


End file.
